Harry Potter and the Pendant of Griffindor
by Andaren
Summary: A magical pendant that has remained hidden for centuries suddenly comes to light......
1. Chapter One

Harry crept slowly along the cobweb-encrusted corridor, his wand casting a faint trail of light ahead of him on the dusty ground and grimy walls. It was obvious that he was now in a part of Hogwarts that had not been visited in many years, a part of Hogwarts that no one, maybe not even Dumbledore, knew about.  
  
Just like the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory and forced himself to keep going, jumping every time a floorboard creaked or an owl hooted as it swooped past one of the boarded up windows on the way to the owlery. The hem of his invisibility cloak rustled slightly and he wondered, faintly, why he had bothered to put it on. He hardly needed it here, where there was no one but the rats and spiders to see him. But, then again, he could hardly have guessed that he would end up here anyway, he could hardly have guessed that Hermione's spell would send him here, which was obviously not the place that she had intended him to end up.  
  
Or was it?  
  
Harry stopped and looked around him. Details that he hadn't noticed before were slowly coming to his attention; a high window flanked on either side by two statues of lions, a dusty and very faded tapestry hanging lopsided on the wall and, on the ground just in front of him, illuminated by his wand light, was a pendant.a strangely beautiful and oddly familiar pendant.  
  
Slowly he bent down and picked it up, shivering slightly as a strange sensation, like warm liquid flowing beneath his skin, flooded over him as his fingers touched the long forgotten item. "Wow!" he sighed, slowly rubbing his thumb over the jewel encrusted lion, marvelling at the way the golden animals emerald eyes glinted in the wand light. It was his; he had found the ancient scriptures, he had found the pendant, it was his.  
  
Then the memories of his vision came flooding back. He saw the two men fighting over the pendant, he saw the flash of steel as Godric Griffindor's sword, clasped in the wrong hands, arc down in a flash of steel, he saw one man falling.blood forming a crimson pool on the stony floor.then many people were falling to the same sword that he, Harry, had once used to kill the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
Summoning up all of his will power, Harry forced the pendant into his pocket, where his eyes couldn't see it. All at once he felt a longing, a longing to wear the pendant.or to hold it.or just to touch it.just to touch it. After all, what harm could it do?  
  
And yet some part of him knew better. A small voice at the back of his mind was telling him that there were some objects in the magical world.like Tom Riddle's diary.that just couldn't be trusted and, unless he was very much mistaken, this pendant was one of them.  
  
Forcefully he pulled his hand away from the pocket where the pendant was hidden and pulled a small pouch of flu powder out of the other. He'd have to find a fireplace and get back to the Griffindor common room; flu powder wasn't his favourite way to travel, but it was preferable to getting lost in these abandoned corridors or getting caught by Filch or Snape.  
  
Maybe Hermione would know what to do?  
  
Only a start, but I'd be grateful for any comments you may have about this, as it's my first fan fic. ( 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Here it is, the second part of the story!!! I have no idea what I'm typing, by the way; this is all coming off the top of my head so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem to make sense. Don't forget to review!!! (  
  
Harry spluttered and coughed as he fell into the Griffindor common room in a flurry of smoke and ash. Hermione, who had been, as usual, bent over a table littered with books, jumped and spun around.  
  
"Harry, is that you?"  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet and dropped the hood of his invisibility cloak over his shoulders. Hermione shuddered.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that; it looks like your head is floating in mid air! Did you find anything?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, fighting against the overwhelming urge to hide the pendant from her. He fished the object out of his pocket and felt the same desire for power as he had when he had first picked it up. The golden lion glinted in the light of the fire and Hermione's face lit up with an expression of awe and longing.  
  
"Oh.Harry! Can I hold it?"  
  
"No!" Harry snapped, unable to control himself, "I mean.no, maybe you better not touch it. I think this is the reason that all those things I saw happened; it makes the wearer evil!"  
  
All at once fear crept into Hermione's eyes. "Maybe we should go to Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah." said Harry, rather reluctantly as some part of him didn't want to let the pendant go, ".Yeah, maybe."  
  
Neither of them moved, however. Their eyes were fixed on the pendant, which continued to glimmer wickedly in the light. Harry suddenly realised that he didn't want to give the pendant to Dumbledore, who would probably destroy it. After all, wasn't one of the powers the pendant granted its wearer the power to heal the dead? He could bring Cedric back; he could bring his parents back.  
  
But no.he couldn't use the pendant's power. Everything it did, no matter what the original intentions of the wearer, was pure evil. Godric Griffindor had used the pendant out of a desire to do good and had ended up with blood on his hands.Harry didn't want to make the same mistake.  
  
And then suddenly it happened. Harry gasped as pain shot through his scar and the common room faded before his eyes. There was a flash of white light and suddenly he was in Dumbledore's office, looking at Dumbledore and the smaller figure of.Harry Potter.  
  
Harry gasped as he saw the pendant in Dumbledore's hand; this was obviously some vision of the future. Dumbledore was nodding slowly as future Harry explained about the pendant.  
  
"Yes Harry, I know all about the pendant," he said eventually, "The events that unfolded when it was in the hands of Godric Griffindor and other powerful wizards is infamous. However." he sighed and turned the object over in his hands, "The decision to destroy it cannot be taken lightly. Evil objects such as this have ways and means of defending themselves. Unlike Tom Riddles' diary, Harry, this pendants' magic will not disperse once it is destroyed.  
  
"What will happen to it?" future Harry asked.  
  
"It will find another vessel to channel itself through; maybe even a living person," Dumbledore replied, suddenly looking much older, "And you more than anyone else, Harry, can appreciate what could happen if it found its way to Voldermort." Dumbledore sighed. "The pendant must be hidden somewhere, protected by powerful magic. Go now Harry, I will see that it is delivered into the right hands."  
  
Future Harry left and Dumbledore, unmistakeably, turned to face the other Harry.  
  
"A sad coincidence, Harry, that you should be the one to find this pendant."  
  
"You.you can see me, Professor?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "You should go back to your own time now, Harry. Do not bring the pendant to me."  
  
"But you said you would see that it arrived in the right hands!"  
  
"It is in the right hands already. Who better to defend the pendant than the heir of Griffindor himself?"  
  
"What?" Harry gasped.  
  
"That's the reason Voldermort tried to kill you when you were a baby, Harry. He's the heir of Slytherin and you're the heir of Griffindor, his enemy."  
  
Harry felt weak. So the reason his parents had died.it was his fault! They should have just let Voldermort kill him and they would have survived!  
  
"You see Harry," Dumbledore continued, "Centuries ago Griffindor suddenly broke free of the pendants power, pulled it away from him, left it where it fell and sealed the part of Hogwarts where he dropped it with powerful magical barriers that only he.or his heir.could pass."  
  
"Me," said Harry weakly, "So I should put it back.where no one can reach it!"  
  
"No Harry. There is a danger that Voldermort could eventually break through Griffindors' spells. The only way to stop this pendant is to stop it being made in the first place."  
  
Harry was confused. Surely that meant going back in time?  
  
"I think," Dumbledore continued, "That it's time miss Granger got her Time Turner back!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"The Time Turner?" Hermione said, surprised, when Harry told her what he had seen in his vision, "But I gave it back.I don't need it anymore!"  
  
Harry held out the small hourglass and its fine chain, which had inexplicably materialised in his pocket, and dropped it into Hermione's outstretched hand.  
  
"Dumbledore said we would need it, he said we should go back in time to stop the pendant being made."  
  
"But that's crazy! Harry, the Time Turner takes you back through days, not years..how many times would we have to turn it?"  
  
Harry hadn't thought of that. But surely Dumbledore had..  
  
"There must be a way.."  
  
"Besides flipping it half a dozen times?" Remarked Ron, taking the Time Turner from Hermione and examining it closely. "Maybe it's a different Time Turner."  
  
"Nah, Dumbledore said he was giving the old one back," Harry replied, "What's Pig doing?"  
  
What appeared to be a small, feathery grey tennis ball had just collided with the common-room window with a resounding crash, indignant hooting and a flurry of feathers.  
  
"Useless feathery git!" Ron strode over to the window, threw it open and attempted to grab the small owl. Pig, however, shot past him and zoomed around the room, much to the amusement of several first year girls, who giggled and clapped at the birds' antics.  
  
"Pig, come here!" Ron jumped up and managed to close a fist around the owl. "Hey Harry, he's got a message.for you!" he pulled the rolled up sheet of parchment and threw it to Harry.  
  
Harry unrolled it. On it, in curly green letters, were written the words;  
  
Sands of time, Return what's mine, Take me back to prevent the crime.  
  
"It's a spell," Harry said, "Sands of time, return what's mine, take me back to prevent the crime.what does that mean?"  
  
Hermione gasped suddenly. The Time Turner was now flipping on its own, so fast that it was no more than a blur. In the next second Harry found that he, Hermione and Ron had been engulfed by a brilliant white light and were spinning- spinning faster than the Time Turner-and at the same time falling through a blinding brightness.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and waited.  
  
More soon, I promise! In the mean time please review! ( 


End file.
